


Reclamation

by Obvious Reactionary (Mysterious_Prophetess)



Series: Lab Rat [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Obvious%20Reactionary
Summary: neu·tral·i·ty/n(y)o͞oˈtralədē/noun1.the state of not supporting or helping either side in a conflict, disagreement, etc.; impartiality."during the war, Switzerland maintained its neutrality"2 .absence of decided views, expression, or strong feeling."the clinical neutrality of the description"3. the condition of being chemically or electrically neutral.For Team Voltron, a neutral planet seemed like a godsend. No worries about being attacked by the natives for any reason at all.    However, Neutrality also applies to others in the universe at large.





	

_“Ah, Larshak VIII! This planet is the most neutral planet in the Cosmos. It would appear that even in the midst of Zarkon conquering everything, they’ve maintained this neutrality,” Coran said as he looked at the display._

_“It’s the Switzerland of Space!” Lance said._

_“What’s a Switzerland?” Allura asked._

_“On Earth it’s a country that never gets involved,” Pidge said._

_“Yes, very much so. The planet also has a firm, “no weapons unless you’re the city guard or it’s merely ornamental rule, so you’ll have to leave your bayards behind or face a stint in a holding cell. Don’t forget that since we don’t have much GAC we cannot bail anyone out,” Coran said._

_“Says the one we had to bail out last time,” Lance said._

_“So, they won’t freak out over me being Galra?” Keith said._

_“They shouldn’t,” Allura said, “But don’t stray too far from us.”_

_———————— ——————— ———_

_“Intelligence has indicated that the Castle of Lions is likely to attempt to use Neutral Planets or Planets that were once neutral as their landing sites for refueling and relaxation. It would be on one of those stops that the Paladins will be at their most vulnerable since they will have to leave the ship and their lions behind,” Arlioth said to Lotor who stared out into space._

_“I need you to be my distraction while I close in on the cub. Merra, you will try to get to their landing craft and attempt to get in. I am not expecting you to succeed but I am expecting you to be a secondary distraction for the rest of the Paladins,” Lotor said without looking at either of his siblings._

_“A simple “Please” would be nice, Brother, but I know your manners have always been lacking,” Merra said._

_“We’ve all known that for years, wouldn’t you agree, Lotor?” Everyone turned to see Sincline slink into view. The other half-Altean child of Zarkon looked very much like his older brother, albeit an inch or two shorter and his hair was kept cropped closer to his head revealing his more Galra-like fin-ears. One of two Spy-masters in the siblings and one of three spies over all._

_“Do you have to act like him?” Merra asked._

_“No, but it’s fun to be a garlina’s hind-quarters,” Sincline said, “Voltron is headed for Larshak VIII.”_

_“Blasted Larshakian Neutrality,” Arlioth said._

_“It’s perfect. It’s a well populated planet, only ornamental weapons are allowed, and that means the Cub will likely only have the Crest Blade on him and not his bayard,” Sincline said._

_“What about Lotor’s schemes?” Merra said._

_“They can still work with some tweaking, wouldn’t you agree, Big Brother?” Sincline said. Lotor tuned to face his only full-blooded sibling._

_“What else have you to say? You could have sent and underling with this information, so why come here yourself?” Lotor said. Sinecline smirked,_

_“You_ **_also_ ** _need to be a distraction.”_

————————————————— —————————————————

Keith stepped off the ramp onto the platform next to the docking bay for the shuttle and looked around. Coran had decided to stay aboard the Castle as it settled into an orbit with other craft that were too large for this port city. There were literally hundreds of different types of alien life forms. Even as a Galra, Keith didn’t stand out all that much.

“That dagger better be ceremonial.” Keith turned to see the speaker was a tall orange humanoid salamander alien wearing a dark gray uniform.

“It is. It’s a crest-blade,” Keith said. The Salamander narrowed its eyes at Keith and sniffed him.

“Just remember your empire has no power here, Galra,” it sneered. Keith couldn’t respond. It wasn’t his empire….it was his—

“Lance, can you not hit on an alien for two minutes?” Keith looked to see Lance had a red mark on his face.

“Come on, Pidge, they were pretty!” Lance said, “And that’s what I’m about!”

“We need to keep together. Keith! Keep up!” Shiro said as he massaged the bridge of his nose with his flesh left hand. His Galra metal arm was mostly overlooked because it was a prosthesis. The many buildings were interesting and colorful to the point of being nearly painful for the Galra Paladin’s eyes at times. He was distracted by something as they stopped at a food stall. There was a whole stand full of metal blades just next to it. He looked a few over and from the smell, most of it was Galra metal but there was one in the center that was the same metal as his Crest Blade. Iyurian Metal. It was the only one without a price on it, because it was priceless. The Merchant was—Keith stopped dead. They were Iyurian.

———— ———————— ——————

_“Daddy, who’s that?” A small chubby hand pointed at a portrait of a beautiful woman with black-blue hair and violet eyes._

_“That’s a picture of your Grammy. She was very special, just like you,” Keith’s father said as he reached to ruffle Keith’s hair._

————————————————— ————————

“That blade is not for sale, Galra,” the Iyurian said. It was a male Iyurian with nearly blue hair and violet eyes like Keith used to have.

“S-Sorry,” Keith said as he backed away from the stand. The others were still ordering food. That’s when he felt it. A hand on his back. He then realized someone had just stolen his Crest Blade! It was a smaller alien with dark brown skin, white hair, and pupiless blue eyes and short pointy ears and it stole the dagger he’d had since before he could remember. He saw red.

“Hey!” He charged off after the short alien using his own scent on the blade to track the strange creature through the thick crowds. He could heard Shiro cursing somewhere behind him as he took off after Keith. Keith kept on the little bugger, but they were damn fast.

—————— ———————

“Hey!” Shiro looked over to see Keith chasing some smaller alien who had Keith’s dagger.

“Quiznak! I’ll be right back guys, don’t leave from this spot,” Shiro said before he took off. Allura sighed as she held the take out box of the food they’d ordered.

“These are good! Can we get more of these?” Hunk asked holding up a half-eaten kabob of some sort of alien meat and vegetables.

“We’re going to need more of it once they get back,” Allura said.

“I’m going after them too!” Lance said. Pidge, Allura, and Hunk just exchanged looks before shrugging.

———————————— ———————

Shiro had just about caught up to Keith whenever he saw someone who made him stop from the terror of a flash-back of losing his flesh right arm. Lotor. Zarkon’s Eldest and one of Keith’s Uncles. _The one who took his arm._

“Well, Well, Well, if it isn’t the Champion,” Lotor drawled.

“If it isn’t some guy who sounds like he’s channeling the Goblin King!” Shiro snapped out of his trauma induced panic attack to see Lance had followed him. Lance who had just insulted one of the best warriors of the **_entire_** Galra Empire by comparing him to David Bowie. Except, an Earthling Pop-culture reference went over as well with this Uncle as it would with their resident Galra.

“The What King?” Lotor asked. If Shiro hadn’t been so terrified for Lance, he’d have laughed at how _right_ Lance’s jab was. However, there wasn’t time for that.

“Lance, not a good time,” Shiro said.

“You’re right, we have bad guy butt to kick!” Lance said.

“Oh, eager to face me, are you?” Lotor said, “And I thought impulsiveness was the Red Paladin’s domain.”

———————————— ——————

The others followed the crowd of stunned aliens to try to track down Shiro, Lance, and Keith whenever Hunk dropped his kabob.

“One of the Thanksgiving-Non-Invitees spotted!” he said. Allura and Pidge turned to see Arlioth and his men.

“It’s Prince Arlioth. We have to find the others and get off world now!” Allura said.

“How?” Pidge asked. Allura closed her eyes and pointed to her left and they bolted after her.

“What did you do?” Hunk asked as he grabbed Pidge and carried them under his arm as they barreled through the throngs of aliens.

“Your Quintessences are somewhat linked to your lions. I just focused on Lance’s because his is the most like his lion,” Allura said.

“They’re following us!” Pidge said after they looked behind.

“Quiznak!” Hunk said.

————————————— ———————

Shiro and Lance were losing to the unarmed Galra Prince, badly. It was very humbling for Lance to see the nearly unstoppable Shiro being taken down so easily by Prince Lotor and downright embarrassing for his own efforts which boiled down to dirty fighting and badly executed moves imitated from his favorite luchadores mixed in with the Garrison hand-to-hand. Now he was throwing some sort of weird alien fruit at Lotor in the hopes of distracting him so Shiro could do _something_. They smelled like oranges, sort of and were shaped like really large plums. One must have been over-ripe because it splatted puce colored juiced across the prince’s face and he turned towards Lance with a nearly murderous look in his eyes. His face began to swell and Shiro took it as the opportunity to get up and drag Lance behind him.

“Only you could somehow find the one thing Prince Lotor is deathly allergic to and use it in a fight!” Shiro said as he dragged the Blue Paladin behind him.

“Just lucky, I guess!” Lance said, “What is this stuff anyway?” Lance still had one of the plum like fruits in his other hand and wasn’t planning on letting it go anytime soon.

—————————————————————— ——————————

Keith caught up to the little alien who turned around suddenly and Keith found himself surrounded by several large Galra soldiers in armor. They closed ranks behind him completely trapping the young paladin. As for the thief, they tossed Keith his dagger before they just changed before his very eyes, growing taller and more purple. He knew that image. How did he not smell it-oh quiznak.

“Ordinarily, I’d rather not have to resort to such tactics, but desperate times, nephew,” he said as he removed the contacts revealing eyes that were mostly like an Altean, but the sclera were yellow. Keith snarled at him. He might have been out numbered, but he was not going down without a fight. Before he could move, there was a jab to the back of his neck and the world began to spin. The last thing he saw was a flash of white mane and nothing more.

———————————————————

_Zaerif felt slightly bad for using the sedative on his nephew but the cub’s body language meant he was not going to come quietly._

_“Prince Sinecline, Prince Zaerif, it’s Prince Lotor. He was exposed to an Iyurian Plum!” A soldier said bringing the nearly anaphylactic demi-Galra with them. Zaerif dug through his hip pouch and pulled out a syringe and jabbed it into his eldest brother’s neck, and the swelling started to go down immediately. Lotor took gasping breaths._

_“_ **_When I get my hands on that human, I will rend it limb from limb_ ** _!” he snarled._

_“We have our objective, it’s time to leave,” Sinecline said as he crouched down to pick up Keith, carrying him like a small child. Then again, to the Galra, this was very much a child. He glanced back to see Zaerif helping Lotor walk._

———————————— ——————————————

Lance and Shiro arrived to see the Galra contingent leaving, and between the bodies they could see—

“Keith!” Lance said but Shiro held him down.

“We’re outnumbered, we need to regroup and find the others!” Shiro hissed.

“But Keith—.” Lance said.

“Will be alright. They have no reason to kill him,” Shiro said.

“Don’t you care at all?” Lance asked.

“Of course I care! He’s my brother!” Shiro said, “But I don’t want him to be guilty because I went after him without a plan.”

“Guys, we need to get off planet!” Hunk said as he, Allura, and Pidge arrived.

“We managed to shake him, but Prince Arlioth is on this planet. We need to find Keith and go.”

“They have him,” Shiro said, “The Galra have captured Keith.”

“We’ll have to get him back, then,” Allura said.

————————— ————————

_Merra inspected the cub from outside the cyrotube he’d been sealed in for the duration of the trip back to Doom._

_“Are you sure Malior is up to this?” Merra turned to see Lotor had joined her._

_“He fixed our dear Baby Sister well enough. Her offspring should be no problem,” Merra said._

_“He all but begged her mother and Haggar to be the one to cleanse her. Perhaps he felt guilty for not instilling more loyalty in her,” Lotor said._

_“Maybe because he’s her big brother and he cared about her that he wanted to be the one to personally make sure she would never be corrupted again and maybe the fact he’s Haggar’s prodigy is why he asked to do this,” Merra said, “Or maybe you’re just too much of a arluntinas to understand that.”_

_“This cub is not worth all this effort,” Lotor snarled._

“ _That’s for our Father to decide Lotor. Not you,” Merra said jabbing her oldest brother in the chest._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Wednesday Everyone!
> 
> Whatever shall Team Voltron do now?


End file.
